


【K】Monochrome: Memories

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【K/夜伊】Monochrome [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 架空/剧情向。本页面是《Monochrome》的番外《Memories》和背景设定的合集。故事正篇见本系列Part1 《Monochrome》。Monochrome意为“黑白”、“单色调”，取意于白色的星辰和黑色的夜空。章节标题取自宇宙天体和天文学名词，释义见文末，名词翻译或注解错误之处请务必指出。为防万一还是说一下：本文Top/Bottom明确的CP是夜伊、伏八和尊多。





	1. 【设定】部分年表、前8章标题释义及设定补充

**1、关于本文标题**

Monochrome就是“黑白”、“单色调”的意思。

没错就是这么简单粗暴_(:з」∠)_

其实Monochrome是取意于黑色的夜空和白色的星星(～￣▽￣)～

恒星真的是五颜六色的，白色的一般是A型星（比如织女星）=L=

 

**2.关于章节标题**

文题是星空，章节标题是宇宙天体或者跟宇宙天体有关的东西。

标题有各自指代的东西，跟该章节内容有关。部分标题之间存在关联。

01 Nemesis ：“复仇女神”星，假说中的太阳伴星，会把奥尔特云的彗星引到太阳系内部。这颗假定的伴星是红矮星或褐矮星，并不是第六章提到的代表袭击者的食变星。

02 Asterism ：星群，就是星星的组合，比如北斗七星。指的是小白和中尉的关系。

03 Quasar ：类星体，遥远、明亮、能量强的神秘天体。指的是狗哥眼中身份扑朔迷离的小白。

04 Comet ：彗星，“扫帚星”、“不祥之兆”。关联第一章的标题，因为某一个事件，危险状况接踵而来。

05 Pulsar ：脉冲星，又称“宇宙灯塔”。指的是附了一言大人的力量的那枚胸针，引导狗哥（和师姐）找到小白。

06 Variable Star ：变星。释义里面说了，袭击者是食变星，所以：第一，他和别的“星”有关系，第二，他不是第一章提到的那颗太阳伴星。

07 Binaries ：双星。指的是狗哥和小白。双星主要分为物理双星和光学双星两种，区别就是有无力学联系。狗哥和小白属于……不剧透(～￣▽￣)～ 关联标题在后面，这里不剧透。【感觉很好猜啊……

08 Milky Way ：银河，银河是银河系的一部分。指的是构筑回忆的某个意象。狗哥和一言大人一起看过银河，小白第二次见到一言大人的时候两个人也一起看了银河，现在狗哥和小白又因为一言大人的事情而坐在一起看银河。关联标题和关联剧情在后面，这里不剧透。

既然是西皮文，顺便说一下感情线吧……

根据不愿透露姓名的御芍神紫先生的说法，第五章的时候小白已经进入感情线了。还记得五月雪（油桐花）的花语吗？“情窦初开，对感情困惑而心神不宁”什么的=L= 

狗哥的是暗线，你们注意一下他对小白的态度的变化就行_(:з」∠)_

 

**3、第四章补充说明**

之前有个设定没写到文里，那就是第四章在公寓楼里追着小白跑的那个，是琴坂(つД`)

暗示一直都有的，比如小白觉得被监视但是看不到人，之后闻到了护肤品的气味。按文里的时间线，当时小流还在住院，磐叔还在蹲班房，琴坂那两年一直都是跟着紫和须久那的，所以身上才会混到紫的护肤品化妆品的气味。小白当时根本没有想到对手是只鹦鹉，直到他在小黑的老家再次看到了它。

不写出来似乎也没影响行文（？），但好像会误导读者以为是师姐在监视小白(:3_ヽ)_ 怎么说呢，高天原公寓不是一般的住宅楼，红蓝金银组的人【极其和谐地】住在里面，安全到连尊哥都十分放心地让多多良前辈长租久住，是因为——这楼是“非时院”的地产∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 中尉有伊佐那家的钥匙，不仅是因为两家关系好，而且还因为他就是房东。师姐若是冒险跑进这种地方，十有八九会被打的´_>`

绿组的设定是住在磐叔的小平房里，虽然又小又旧，最大的和室还留给了小流的“伺服器（Server）”，但是四人一鸟过得其乐融融。

 

**4、** **关于设定**

虽然跟原作很像，但真的是不同的设定……

比如这里的多多良是活的，原作的不是；又如这里设定一言大人的“氏族”是道场，原作直到我动笔都没设定（之后就不知道了）=L=|||

本文石板的设定已出的包括：石板是某人或某家族的所有物；石板赋予的力量可以转移；石板现在被封了。这几个设定都是第四章出的，下一章会继续出。

这里按出现时间整理一下11个“主人”和9个“氏族”（“狐狸”只有他自己，但算作一个“氏族”），格式是“年份【称号】谁/氏族名/力量属性/现状”：

-n【监督者】？/？/？/ （据说）世纪老人飞艇巡游中 

-6【统制者】国常路大觉 / 非时院 /“命运”/ 操劳的22岁

-5【维护者】羽张迅 / Scepter 4 /“秩序”/ 逊位，归隐 

-5【破坏者】迦具都玄示 / ？ / ？ / 剑陨，已故 

-5【调停者】三轮一言 / 道场 /“调停纷争，读取因果”/ 遇袭，已故

-5【庇荫者】凤圣悟（磐舟天鸡） / Cathedral /“绝对守护，抑制力量”/Scepter 4囚禁中

-4【革新者】比水流 / Jungle /“变革”/ 刚办完出院手续

-3【破坏者·继任】周防尊 / 吠舞罗 /“破坏枷锁”/ Scepter 4借宿中，定期放风

-3【维护者·继任】宗像礼司 / Scepter 4 /“秩序”/ 操劳的24岁

-2【聚合者】栉名安娜 / 吠舞罗 /“聚合人心”/ Neko的学妹

-2【离间者】”狐狸“ / 无 /“变换”/ 挨了狗哥一刀，逃跑中

 

**5、部分年表**

如果前八章的内容搞混了，可以用年表整理一下思路。格式是“【时间】事件”，-n代表n年前，-1代表一年前，0为故事发生当年，轻微剧透：

【-?】小白和姐姐遭遇家庭变故。

【-n】“监督者”无意中启动了石板。

【-6】大觉遇见小白和姐姐。

【-6】小白和姐姐定居东京，三轮一言带着小黑和紫定居小山村。

【-5】迦具都和羽张联手试探大觉，完败，迦具都离开东京，羽张成为大觉的下属。

【-4】比水流挑战大觉失败，御芍神紫观战后加入Jungle。

【-4】大觉、三轮一言、凤圣悟尝试调解迦具都和羽张之间的争执。

【-4 冬】“破坏者”、“维护者”与石板分离。

【-3 春】小白计算出威兹曼偏差的临界值。

【-3 夏】三轮一言“调停”失败，迦具都剑陨。

【-3 夏】小白、姐姐和三轮一言在神奈川救下Neko。

【-3 夏】大觉对小白大打出手，三轮一言和小黑看见大觉和“监督者”的剑。

【-3 冬】小白完成神奈川的收尾工作后不辞而别。

【-2】宗像质疑“监督者”的身份，被大觉震慑。

【-2 夏】姐姐封锁石板。

【-2】磐舟天鸡试图窃取大觉的力量，失败被囚。

【-1】三轮一言和安娜察觉到“狐狸”的存在，但找不到他。

【-1 冬】三轮一言觐见“监督者”，小白最后一次见到三轮一言。

【-1 冬】小白回到实验室，新项目启动。

【0 春】三轮一言吩咐小黑出游，最后一次“调停”开始。

【0 秋】小白启程前往故居。

【0 冬】三轮一言遇袭，小白回到东京，一周后小黑遇见小白。

【0 冬】私闯民宅的狗哥遭遇断子绝孙脚，故事开始。


	2. 【Monochrome：Memories】 the King

**》》Memories of the King**

踏进“天空之国”资料室的前一秒，夜刀神狗朗依然自认为做足了面对文山书海的心理准备，结果开门便被那一柜子《威兹曼私人图书馆藏书目录》会心一击。看见狗朗一副心梗发作的模样，社急忙解释需要处理的不是这边的书，而是后面书房里的资料。

“该不会是一屋子没装订的纸吧？”狗朗心有余悸地问道。

“当然是装订成册并且分类摆放好的啊。”社停下了推门的动作，“只不过是因为这些资料一直在用，所以还没装箱。”

“是关于‘石板’的资料吗？”

“准确来说，是遇见中尉之前收集到的关于‘石板’的资料。”社犹豫了一会儿，补充了一句，“大部分是。”然后便连追问的时间都没有留下，利落地推开了门。

清澈的苍穹自玻璃窗外涌进来，书尘飘浮在朝阳里若隐若现，空气中弥漫着旧书本特有的古朴的甜味。狗朗看见了右手边从门口绵延到窗下、颜色从洁白到鹅黄、高度从腰际到肩膀不等的纸张山脉，两旁的嵌入式书柜只零落着几个文件夹，“兔子”们事先搬过来的储物箱则整齐地摆在了书房左侧的地面上。

“单纯的体力活而已，争取一上午完工吧。”社说着随手拿起一本小册子，“我和姐姐重新整理的时候在笔记上都做了编号，把它们书脊向上放进标注了对应字母的箱子，然后按数字顺序排好就行。”

“我明白了。”狗朗说着撸起袖管，拎上箱子走向最靠门的一摞册子。

这些资料大部分已经按编码排好，按字母分摞摆放的位置又与对面的箱子大体一致，确实不需要花费太多精力。资料里成品书和手抄本五五开，标签上的墨迹表明这些编号早在很多年以前就写上去了，年代久远的册子还套上了密封袋，显然姐弟俩也担心这些饱受时光侵蚀的脆弱纸本经不住物理伤害。

狗朗搂着一抱书坐下来，码放好它们的同时还好奇地看了封面。他只能辨认出这些老旧的资料哪些是英语文献，哪些是德语文献，哪些是拉丁语系的文献——他没有接触过法语、拉丁语和意大利语，自然也无从辨别。除了雕塑建筑的摹本，他能看懂的只有英语文献，可惜其中一大半隶属于他学浅才疏的物理学和数学。

“小黑你现在整理的那部分是我和姐姐用过的课本和笔记，因为年代跨度大，所以新的课本和笔记里还标注了对旧知识有修正的地方。”社在他身边蹲下来，“难得小黑你有兴趣，我给你找几本入门书吧。”

“我不太清楚自己是否有学习这些科目的天赋。”狗朗将正在端详的书本放入了箱子，“比起理论，我或许更适合学习实践性的知识。”

“入门书籍一般都不会太难啦，比如……这本。”社搜寻了一会儿，指向了一叠资料的中央。靠得过近的笑脸将窗外的蔚蓝遮住了一块，狗朗察觉到自己应该看向对方的指尖而不是脸的时候，对方已经笑出了声。“我拿给你吧。”社说着在资料高塔中拨出了一个缝隙，小心地捏住了书脊。

“以后再说吧，会塌下来的。”狗朗急忙压下对方的手腕，不想社并没有应声松手。

——结果可想而知。

“阿——嚏！”拜旧书中的粉尘所赐，社打了个喷嚏。砸到身上的印刷品也随之掉落，在地毯上敲出一串闷响。

“抱歉！”狗朗面带歉意地帮他掸掉头上肩上的书尘，“没受伤吧？”

“没事没事，平时找文献的时候也常有这种意外啦。”万幸的是这次小意外没有殃及池鱼，社晃了晃手里那本书，把它塞给了狗朗，“来，物理学通俗读本。”

“……谢谢。”狗朗犹豫了一下，接过了这本看起来还算崭新的书。

“这本书中尉也用过，书上没有写笔记，所以不会误导你阅读。”社把掉进箱子的其他小册子拣了出来，“如果有不清楚的就向姐姐请教吧。”

“诶？”狗朗疑惑地看着他。

“我以前就是这么做的。”社狡黠地微微一笑，“中尉也是。”

又是一段自己不知道的往事。狗朗心里不由得浮起些许的失落感。他咽下了行将脱口的疑问，默不作声地浏览起书本来。

社似乎是看穿了狗朗的想法。

“中尉也是半路出家的嘛。”

“咦？”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，国常路阁下大概是把书签落下了。”狗朗阖上书，把它放到自己身旁，“一会儿我替你们还给他吧。”

“呃，有劳。”狗朗放下书时那恋恋不舍的目光让社心生困惑，“那书签，很奇怪吗？”

“算是独一无二了，但不是什么奇怪的东西。”狗朗表情淡然，语气却很坚定，“你最好不要盘算着趁我不备将它拿走，我不会留空子的。”

“你这样我就更好奇了啊，小黑。”

琥珀色的目光看似漫不经心地飘向了书本，狗朗凭着直觉，果断地在书口处抓住了那本悄然离地约莫十公分的书，锐利的眼神随即落到了社身上。附着在书上的银色光晕几乎同时消失了，社摆出认输的表情，回身开始收拾掉下来的资料。

“你先别动。”

狗朗突然发现了什么，放下书后便倾身过去。社不知道是有书本摔散架了还是有衣鱼掉出来了，只好僵在了原地。黑色马尾扫过了手臂，狗朗好一会儿才直起身子端坐回来，手里还拿着两张照片。

“应该是你们忘在哪本书里了吧。”狗朗把泛黄的照片递过去，“你和麻里姐的那张合照已经有些褪色了。”

“啊，还真是！”社立马挂上了怀念的笑意，“这张照片是刚‘回到地上’的时候在家门口照的。”

“另一张……是国常路阁下吗？”

“没错。”看着狗朗难以置信的表情，社解释道，“穿的是我在地下室翻出来的轻步兵军服，正好是中尉军衔。”

“该不会……”

“因为挺合适的，所以那一天我们都在叫他‘中尉’，结果第二天我一时没改回来，说了声‘早安，中尉’，没想到他很自然地回答了一声‘早安，威兹曼’。若不是姐姐提醒，我们说不定半天都反应不过来呢。”

“不过说实话，国常路阁下真的很适合穿军服。”

“小黑你穿上肯定同样英姿飒爽。”

“看上去也许有相似之处，但国常路阁下的气魄是其他人模仿不来的。”狗朗托着下巴，开始斟酌起词句来，“不对，与其说是气魄……不如说是世家公子的涵养？”

“我说啊——”社无可奈何地摇摇头，拖着嗓门唤回了对方的注意，“小黑你现在这种一板一眼跟当年的中尉真是一模一样。”

“什么？”狗朗惊讶地看向了社。

“当年的中尉和现在的你，在某些时候总是会表现出相当复古的不合时宜。”社大概是嘴下留情了。

“你的意思是我们的言行举止过时了吗？”狗朗的语气里半是困惑，半是不快。

“在某些时候是，而且古老得跟公元900年的骑士一样。”社一本正经地吐槽道。

“哈？”狗朗被突如其来的词措搞得一头雾水。

“你知道吗？中尉举行完成人礼之后第一件事就是找姐姐，在正襟危坐、义正辞严地说了一通之后还拿出了正式的聘书，为的就是请她担任‘石板’项目的主任研究员。”社说着忍不住笑出了声，“真担心未来的某天他也这样板着脸上门提亲啊。”

“这是一件很重要的事情吧，国常路阁下如此慎重对待不是理所当然的吗。”狗朗不出所料地站在了大觉那边，“虽说，似乎，确实有点过于庄重了。”

“那样对方会不知所措的啊，小黑。”社的眼神和声音一起变得轻柔起来，“就像你突然跪下来向我宣誓的时候那样。”

第一次从社口中听到对那件事的感受，狗朗有些意外。

“抱歉，我知道自己那样做很唐突。”

“你不需要道歉。”社放下照片，如释重负地看向了狗朗，“我原本只想和小黑做朋友的，没想过要把你卷进来，毕竟……”

“我不介意‘时间的不公平’，”狗朗打断了他的话，“我是依照自己的意愿奉你为‘主人’的，这种事情已经考虑过了。”

“嗯……小黑你知道公元900年的骑士是如何向主人宣誓的吗？”

社没有回应他，而是岔开了话题。

狗朗莫名其妙地望着身旁的白色身影。

“我以前在一些抄本和古籍里读到过，所谓‘臣服效忠’的仪式，就是‘将自己的双手托付给某人’的仪式。”社说着牵起狗朗的双手，并将它们合掌握于手中，“这种‘两方双手相合’的仪式也有自身的套语，用于表达双方对举行仪式的意愿。”

“原来还有这样的讲究吗？”狗朗第一次听说还有这样的仪式。

“作为宣誓效忠的一方，”社泰然自若地看向了狗朗，“小黑你要说的是‘主人，我是您的人了’。”

“哈？！”狗朗一下子涨红了脸。

“只有在这个仪式里得到我的应允之后，小黑你才能手按圣物宣誓。”社用力攥住了狗朗因紧张而下意识想要抽离的手，“相应地，我要回答‘我接纳你为我的人’，以及——”

狗朗没有等到“以及”之后的那句话。

取而代之的是，一个轻吻印在了他的额头上。

“小白——？！”这下子轮到狗朗不知所措了。

“呜哇！”社被突如其来的一声吼吓了一跳，相合的两双手也随即分开了。

“你这是干什么？！”红着脸颤抖地摸着被亲到的地方，狗朗的反应意外地单纯。

“仪式还差最后一步：身为‘主人’的我要封授一件信物给你，作为契约的证明。”社无视了狗朗的抗拒，再次拉过了他的一只手，从衬衣口袋里掏出一件小东西放在他手中，“这样就完成了，请务必保管好它。”

“这样真的好吗？”狗朗诧异地看着手中那枚小小的胸针，“这是你的家徽吧？”

“小黑你是我的‘族人’，没什么不合适的。”社把自己的掌心覆在了银鹰纹章上面。

“如果只是为了将它交给我，完全没必要借助这种奇怪的仪式吧。”狗朗无奈地叹息道。

“我偶尔也会想‘复古’一下嘛。”社意味深长地看着他，“只不过我的故乡萨克森那时候还是帝国以远的蛮荒之地，极少举行这样庄严的仪式。”

狗朗回想了一下萨克森的地理位置，好一会儿才说了句“原来如此”。

“说起来，小黑和Neko都还没去过德累斯顿呢，”社的目光落到了与姐姐的合影上，“春假的时候大家在我们家老宅的门口拍个新合照吧！”

“我倒是乐意至极，但前提是我们得漂亮地完成手头的工作。”狗朗浅笑着将这枚珍贵的信物放进了兜里，转身继续收拾起来。

“是，是。”社笑盈盈地收起了照片，重新整理起散落的书本来，“话说回来，中尉的那张书签到底有什么特殊之处，居然值得小黑帮忙保密？”

“没什么，一幅画而已。”狗朗轻描淡写地回答道。

“一幅画？”

“嗯，一幅你见过的画。”

狗朗温柔的目光落在了社疑惑的脸上。

准确来说，是一幅画的照片。

狗朗没有将后面的话说出来。

国常路阁下在照片背后写的注文是——“威兹曼合家，公元1810年于萨克森王国首都德累斯顿”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考资料为Men-at-Arms Series 090和《何为封建主义》。后者为专业书籍，不太好读，且有观点不足之处，请配合最新研究论文食用。


	3. 【Monochrome：Memories】the Crown Princess

**01**

克罗迪娅·威兹曼不时也会梦见自己走在神奈川的残垣断壁之中，或是看见弟弟阿道夫·K·威兹曼的“达摩克利斯之剑”在腐朽，或是看见那把被自己婉拒的“剑”高悬头顶。不知道是不是因为弟弟的最终决定勾起了三年前的那段回忆，这一次，她的梦回溯到了“剑陨”前的某些时刻。

在计算出威兹曼偏差的临界值之后，克罗迪娅和阿道夫就一直在关注着迦具都玄示。他们大致推演出了超过临界值可能会导致的后果，也尝试了理论上可用的一切办法来阻止事态的恶化，但事情还是朝着最坏的方向发展。迦俱都的“剑”因超负荷而失控，羽张迅的“剑”也滑向失控的悬崖，三轮一言带着弟子奔波于东京和神奈川之间的时候，威兹曼姐弟不顾大觉的反对，追踪着迦具都去了神奈川。此时的迦具都已经在伊势原一带构筑起了极为坚固的“域”，“天空之国”无法靠近，只能尽可能地游弋在“域”的外围。

“这是只有我才能完成的任务，总不能因为知道了结果，就放弃拼尽全力吧。”

阿道夫蹙着眉，试图用笑脸安慰姐姐。

“我出发了，姐姐。”

“路上小心。”

克罗迪娅也强迫自己微笑着向弟弟道别，仿佛那只是一次普通的远足。

阿道夫离开时义无反顾的白色背影却在此时和某个黑色的背影重叠了。

那个在袭击者躲进灰色烟幕时奋不顾身地追上去的，黑衣少年的背影。

——是梦啊……

但耳机里呼啸的风声和跟前仪器此起彼伏的报警声都彷如现实，每一块屏幕所显示的实时数据都与那时无异，她忍不住看向了另一边，“天空之国”的钢化玻璃已经被“白银圣域”加护。而透过“域”的银白色，映入眼帘的是“监督者”阿道夫·K·威兹曼的银色长剑，清澈到近乎刺眼的蔚蓝色天空，以及不远处燃烧着的猩红色的“域”。“破坏者”迦俱都玄示的“剑”一边解体，一边慢慢靠近灰色的大地。

“……立刻撤离，威兹曼！”国常路大觉的声音从耳机里传出来，“你现在只是在拖延时间罢了，再不走的话你们就无法全身而退了！”

“抱歉，中尉，”通讯设备的噪声里传出了阿道夫的声音，克罗迪娅能察觉到他在尽量使自己的声音听起来不那么吃力，“现在的优先事项是保障‘地上’的人离开，所以，哪怕能多拖延一分钟……”

“别胡闹了！”大觉的声音透着急迫和愤怒，“现在的你等同于石板的媒介，迦俱都力量崩溃的话你会被牵连进去的！”

“我还有姐姐在，没事的。”阿道夫笃定地望向“天空之国”，“而且现在最危险的不是我们。‘维护者’还在小田原吧？他的‘剑’也很危险，让他立刻撤离。”

“我已经命令羽张和宗像撤入箱根了，目前留在小田原防线指挥的是善条。”大觉的声音传来，“你要是担心的话，我让羽张退到裾野去。宗像已经取得我的许可了，如有万一，他可以视情况采取行动。”

“其他人在哪里？”克罗迪娅的声音插进了通讯频道。

“‘庇荫者’和他的‘族人’们目前在相模原接济避难的民众。”大觉回答道，“三轮先生已经从川崎进入横滨了，准备取道港南区进入镰仓。”

“请务必拦住他，‘统制者’！”阿道夫的声音突然变得非常严肃，“禁止任何人接近这里，这是‘监督者’的命令。”

“我同意阿迪的意见，”克罗迪娅的态度也非常坚决，“我们在报告里已经强调过了，理论上‘剑陨’的波及范围是小田原以东、相模原以南和横滨的神奈川区-中区以西，港南已经在红线区之内了。”

 “……我知道了。”停顿了一会儿之后，大觉接受了他们的要求——这是阿道夫第一次称呼他为“统制者”，也是阿道夫第一次以“监督者”的身份发出指令，他只能执行。

之后的通讯由于两个“域”角力产生的巨大干扰而不得不中断。

过了不久，连视讯信号也因设备损毁而中断了，大觉只能借助布置在外围防线的移动设备来遥望相模湾。猩红色的火光一度被更耀眼的银白色所取代，然而正当大觉想要松一口气的时候，不祥的红色再次突破了银白的压制。两“域”抗衡掀起的巨大气浪越过大山和丹泽山地[1] 直扑相模原，灰色的“剑”也随之悬起。到方才为止还努力游弋在红色炼狱外围的“天空之国”已经无法守在原处了，克罗迪娅只能驾驶着飞艇先行退往东方。而阿道夫则多坚持了近五十分钟，但为了保留控制石板的体力，他也不得不放弃“争夺”和“转移”，一面追赶姐姐，一面将“不变”之力尽可能多地赋予镰仓与横滨的土地。

再后来便又是那三年来如鬼魅般侵扰着克罗迪娅的一幕——

“破坏者”的“剑”在晌午时分燃尽了使之悬空的力量，猩红褪去，光芒熄灭，锈蚀的长剑割开闷热的夏季空气，重重地扎进了神奈川的土地。暗红色的“剑”的碎屑混在灰黑色的尘土里，被强大的力量抛上半空，炸开了巨大的蘑菇云。繁华的城市顿时被吞噬，连火焰都没燃起便化作灰烬。紧随着热量和散逸的“力量”而来的是由气流与声波组成的第二次冲击，大地震动，狂风席卷，巨声如重锤般穿透人体。

“天空之国”也被“剑陨”中释放出的巨大能量冲击着，虽然阿道夫在大地与飞艇之间构筑起了有史以来最大的“域”，但仍然无济于事。在剧烈的湍流中维持着“共鸣”的克罗迪娅突然察觉到了一股未知的力量。她不知道力量的源头是谁，却还是下意识地抓住了它。可是横冲直撞的气流强硬地把飞艇和对方扯向两处，对作为“异能者”的克罗迪娅来说，光是维持住飞艇的结构就已经要竭尽全力了，她没有多余的“力量”把对方拉向自己，而对方的影响半径似乎也已经延伸到了极限。她赶在脱手之前将“不变”之力传导了过去，并希冀着对方能在失去意识之前接收到它。

在记忆的最后，克罗迪娅的视野被耀眼的白光吞没了。致命的激波穿过“白银圣域”，将她击倒在地。石板赋予她的“共生”权利救了她的命，却不能为她减轻脏腑挤压的痛楚。她听不到自己呻吟声——甚至也记不起自己是否曾经发出过声音——意识在强光与耳鸣中飘远，时间停在了失去平衡的那一刻。

 

**02**

也不知道过了多久，克罗迪娅在弟弟的怀里醒来。由于设备全毁，神奈川和外界彻底失联了，从“天空之国”装设的卫星通讯设备发出的报告成为大觉唯一的信息源。尘埃落定之后，姐弟俩在无法进行辐射及粉尘监测的情况下冒险踏上了横滨的土地。数小时之前还熙熙攘攘的城乡现在已经变成了一片残垣断壁，但是对阿道夫和克罗迪娅来说，最恐怖的不是这战场一般的景象，而是废墟上散落的残缺的肢体在默默地证明着这里曾经有“人”存在。他们小心翼翼地在乱石木桩和泥草沙土之间穿行，试图找到一两个幸运儿，却一无所获——直到那位一袭和服的求助者气喘吁吁地从一截的高架桥后面探出了身子，挥着手杖向他们呼唤：

“能帮帮忙吗！上面这个孩子还活着，但我够不到她！”

昏睡中的少女挂在只剩下半边的两层小楼上，阿道夫设法爬到了她身边，发现她奇迹般的只是受了几处擦伤。三个人费了九牛二虎之力才把这个孩子小心地带回地面上，并替她撑起了伞，以免盛夏的午后阳光对她造成其他伤害。

“谢谢您，”阿道夫向求助者道谢，“要不是您发现了她，她可能会被落在这里。”

“不，若不是两位阁下救了她，我也不会发现她。”求助者说着脱帽行了个礼，“我知道自己今天会在这里找到她并遇见你们，所以才把弟子支走的。”

“您知道我们是谁？”阿道夫惊讶地看着他。

“我是‘调停者’三轮一言，拥有‘读取因果’的能力，在遇见二位的时候，我就知道你们是谁了。”三轮一言解释道，“我会遵照‘协议’，替两位阁下保守秘密。”

“谢谢您，三轮先生。”克罗迪娅搂紧了怀里的少女。

“是我要谢谢你们，让这个孩子活了下来。”三轮一言的笑容让他们想起了早已辞世的父亲，“我能‘看见’，她会平安成长的。”

“我们在‘地上’的名字是‘伊佐那社’和‘伊佐那麻里’，”阿道夫突然想起了什么，“请用这两个名字称呼我们吧。”

“‘伊佐那’（いさな），是取自‘伊邪纳’（イザナ）吗？”三轮一言有些意外，“如此一想，我能获得‘力量’，也确实是受创造出‘世界’的两柱神祇之‘邀’呢。”[2] 

那之后就是漫长的等待。少女一度醒来，而后又因为精神刺激而呜咽着再次昏睡过去。把她送上前来支援的医疗直升机后，姐弟俩和三轮一言道别，分头继续搜寻，但再无收获。

这个拥有异色瞳的13岁少女是他们三人在神奈川救下的唯一一个幸存者。

虽然那时的她对“石板体系”一无所知，但在疗养的那两周时间里，她还是凭借着自己的敏锐察觉到了“伊佐那姐弟”的身份。她清晰地记得在飞沙走石中拉住自己的那股力量。那种与呼啸的焚风截然不同的温柔与温暖在落地之后依然陪伴着她，直到最近才开始慢慢散去。已经失去了一切的她开始害怕自己会失去这最后的安慰，她想逃进这股温暖里，为此她不惜再次使用自己的“能力”。

“你不需要对我们使用‘能力’的哦。”伊佐那社笑眯眯地拆穿了她的小秘密，“像你这样随便使用‘能力’是不行的，我们倒是不受影响，万一给其他人添麻烦了就不好了。”

“你要不要过来和我们一起住呢？”伊佐那麻里温柔地抚摸着她的头，“我们在某次意外里失去了所有的家人，所以完全能理解你的感受，也许能在你难过的时候帮上一点忙。”

“可是……再有那样的大爆炸，你们也会……消失不见的吧？”少女吞吞吐吐地问道。

“不会的，我们既不会丢下你，也不会再让那种可怕的事情发生。”社胸有成竹，“不过还是要尊重你的决定，姐姐和我随时欢迎你来。”

“跟你们在一起，吾辈也能变得很厉害吗？”少女追问道。

“你本来就拥有很厉害的能力呀。”回答她的是麻里，“如果能用在保护别人、而不是欺骗自己上，就更厉害了。”

这个少女也是他们在神奈川收获的，唯一的安慰。

残酷的事实证明威兹曼姐弟的模型还是太过保守了。红线区之内90%以上的土地彻底消失，海水灌入城市遗址，留下了一个巨大浑圆的蓝洞；足柄平原变成了荒芜的海滩，Scepter 4的剩余队员因组成防线的需要而集体驻扎在小田原西部的箱根山地，全员幸存，但大部分人在数月后与羽张一起退隐于市；由于“白银圣域”的缓冲，神奈川县都横滨都心区以北全毁，但没有沉没，城市余部及南方的古城镰仓葬身海底，在最后关头飞回鹤见的三轮一言和夜刀神狗朗幸运地保住了性命；最接近撞击坑中心伊势原的相模原损失最为严重，神奈川北部的群山几乎被汽化殆尽，为了最大程度协助民众而分散行动的“Cathedral”失去了全部“族人”，“庇荫者”凤圣悟将救助下来的十几位市民送至八王子避难所后便不知所踪。

半年之后，阿道夫·K·威兹曼的逃离为“神奈川剑陨事件”画上了句号。

 

**03**

——差不多该睁开眼睛了吧？

克罗迪娅的意识询问着身体。

但身体依然沉默着，似乎头颅以外的躯体全都淹没在黑色的沼底无法动弹。

如果是普通的枪伤，只需一次小憩便能完全恢复。然而这次是“力量”的较量。即使弹头已经取走，那两颗特制子弹上残留的“力量”也仍在伤口处抑制着她的能力起效。抵抗“无名之人”的“域”已经透支了她的体力，她无力再与另一股“力量”缠斗了。

克罗迪娅也曾恐惧过从这样的梦中苏醒，生怕睁开眼后，看见的又是那晴空笼罩之下的、死寂的大地。但每一次，她都强迫自己从梦魇中挣脱，因为她没有时间停留或感伤。为了防止其他人重蹈覆辙，她必须尽快想出对策。在“神奈川剑陨”周年祭前夕，克罗迪娅凭一己之力完成了对德累斯顿石板的整体封锁。但她没有休息，而是立即重启了因“剑陨”而搁置的项目《光剑制御》。达观的秉性引导她走过了两百年的沧桑世事，也帮助她扛过了神奈川，区区子弹并不能让她退却，她现在要做的就是积蓄体力——这是逆转的第一步。

——这次也一定要……醒来。

粘稠的泥沼在她的挣扎下开始松动，慢慢地，之前还动弹不得的右手变得可以活动了。熟悉的“力量”从手指传向掌心、手臂及躯干，原本如粘胶一样黏在伤口的“抑制”之力被小心翼翼地剥除。“不变”的力量在“共生”权利的启动下迅速起效，她能感觉到伤口正在复原，而且速度比之前还要快一些。过了些许时刻，泥泞彻底放开了她，让她得以从光芒无法穿透的深水中慢慢浮起。身体开始变得轻盈，微光渐渐靠近，还有那久违的知觉。

有床垫的柔软，仪器的声响，自己的呼吸声，以及坐在病床上的“他人”的气息。

身体终于回应了意识，开始试着活动。

不过指尖首先触碰到的不是床单，而是常年握刀练就的老茧。

“克罗迪娅？”

“……国常路君？”

“在你完全恢复过来之前，暂时先……维持现状。”如纱的月色映照出大觉腼腆的表情，“你一直没醒，所以我试着帮帮忙。”

——助力的，是能将自身能力发挥到极致的“命运”啊。

“谢谢，帮大忙了，”克罗迪娅微微伸长手臂，让两个人掌心相贴，“我一个人还真的对付不了。”

“我让他们把不必要的医疗设备全部移除了，”大觉移开了视线，笨拙地维持着认真地的语气，难掩的慌乱和羞涩随着红晕一起爬上了他的脸，“如、如果我握得太过用力的话，请务必提醒我。”

克罗迪娅从他那身家居外褂与和服推断出他应该是刚刚起床，或许是准备早起工作，又或许是因为工作到深夜而失眠。稍微缓过神之后，她想起了自己晕倒之前的事情。

“Neko……”

“她没事，威兹曼和夜刀神也没事，现在都在隔壁陪护室里睡着了。”大觉回答道，“唯一的伤员就是你，伤口在胸腔和腹部，弹头上残余的力量转移到了你的身体里。”

“子弹上的，是凤先生的‘抑制’。”克罗迪娅笃定地看着他的侧脸，“构成‘域’的，虽然我还没有完全解读出来，但应该是‘变换’一类的‘力量’。”

“在你和雨乃遇袭的时候，威兹曼也被御芍神紫袭击了。”大觉低声说着，“他现在是比水流的‘族人’。”

“那时候凤先生救下来的年轻人吗？”克罗迪娅愕然地蹙起了眉头，“为什么……”

“御芍神的目的是活捉威兹曼，夜刀神据此推测他们的目的是‘石板’项目的研究人员，我认同这个结论。”大觉的目光从地面转向了天花板，“在你体内取出来的弹头，与从三轮先生遗体上取下来的一模一样，所以三轮先生的死一定也跟这个目的有关。”他的声音因克制情绪而变得有些沙哑，“所有的‘线’都串起来了。”

“这些事情，国常路君和阿迪谈过了吗？”

“在雨乃睡着后，我们，加上夜刀神，三个人谈过了。”

“这样……”克罗迪娅浅笑着松了口气，“那就好。”

“威兹曼说接下来他要‘自由行动’了。”不知道是不是因为克罗迪娅的笑容，大觉的心头负担也渐渐卸了下来，“而且，‘不再是孤军奋战’。”他说着，再次看向了克罗迪娅，“这次的事态说不定会比上次更加严重，我们也要加油了。”

“国常路君好久没有露出这种充满干劲的眼神了，说实话我放心了不少。”克罗迪娅没等大觉答话便继续说道，“其实我还有另一件在意的事情。”她的表情变得严肃起来，“凤先生的‘抑制’，或许更适合用在进攻上，而非我们之前认为的防守。”

“诶？”这次轮到大觉惊讶了。

“凤先生一直在从事救助或防御类的工作，我们都被这一印象误导了。”克罗迪娅肯定地看着他，“那确实是一种不露锋芒的攻击型‘力量’，对侧重防御的‘秩序’来说估计十分棘手。”

“因为难以判断对方何时会攻守转换吗？”大觉若有所思，“再加上经验的差距。”

“但‘抑制’终归是‘抑制’，无论是用于进攻还是防御，发挥的效用都是一样的。”克罗迪娅回握的手稍稍增加了力度，“更何况对手的‘力量’在实战中还有‘让渡’和‘夺取’之外的处理方式，一定会找到突破口的。”

“说的也是，”大觉报以微笑，“有克罗迪娅在，一定没问题的。”

此刻这种温柔的眼神，他在克罗迪娅面前从不掩饰。

“你的手机我暂时封存起来了。虽然只有一颗子弹，但对你来说，应该足够了吧？”

“嗯，足够了。”

“总之再睡一觉吧，剩下的事情明天再说。”皎皎蟾轮在大觉沉敛的的眸中闪熠起星点，“我会在这里呆到你的伤口痊愈，你就安心地使用我的‘力量’吧。”

“那我就不客气了。”克罗迪娅安然地合上了沉重而温热的眼帘，“晚安，国常路君。”

“晚安，克罗迪娅，做个好梦。”大觉轻声回答道，“‘食梦貘’敬上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 大山（おおやま），又名阿夫利山（あふりやま）或雨降山（あふりやま），日本三百名山之一，也是神奈川最知名的两处景观（大山、江之岛）之一，自古是祈雨之山，与丹泽山地（たんざわ さんち）共同组成了丹泽大山国定公园。  
> [2] 「イザナ」是「誘う（いざなう）」的词根，「誘う」有引诱和邀请的意思。伊邪纳美（伊奘冉尊）的「ミ」代表女性，伊邪纳岐（伊奘诺尊）的「ぎ」代表男性。详见安万侣的《古事记》P3注7（人民文学出版社1979年版）、本居宣長的『古事記伝』和薗田稔、茂木栄的『日本の神々の事典 神道祭祀と八百万の神々』。  
> ========================  
> 好久没发BG的糖了，感觉自己糖力不足〒▽〒


End file.
